Apparently Meant To Be
by oughttobedeleted
Summary: The Titans meet a fascinating young girl with extraordinary powers. Her name is Mary Sue. This is their experience with her. Warning: written under the influence of Winterfresh. Contains extreme randomness, cynicality, and OOCness. You know you love it!


A/N: Just so you know, I LOVE the Teen Titans, despite what you may think from this. This is just one of those spur-of-the-moment things and I just had to post it. Sorry to offend anyone by the immense OOCness and random insanity, I'm probably equally offended. Yay! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, and after you read this, you may figure out why.  
  
Once upon the bustling city of Jump, a teenage superhero named Robin roamed the sidewalks. He wasn't doing anything in particular when he stumbled into a someone, knocking them over. Being the goodie he was, Robin turned around and reached down to help the person up, mumbling a quick apology. Upon closer examination, he discovered the girl he bowled over had striking, deep pools of blue eyes and shining locks of flowing black hair. She wore a maroon tankini top and cutoff blue jeans. Around her neck dangled a glowing red pendant but Robin decided that wasn't important. She was beautiful and took his breath away.  
  
"You are beautiful and you take my breath away," declared he. "What's your name?"  
  
"Mary Sue," said the mysterious youth. Her voice was like a melody. "I've been wandering from town to town looking for a job," she volunteered, "I'm sure my superpowers could prove useful somewhere."  
  
What luck! "Why don't you come back to the Tower and meet my friends?" asked Robin, despite every ounce of his character.  
  
"Tower? What? Are you hitting on me?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay, lead the way."  
  
They began to walk west back to the Titan's headquarters. While walking, Mary Sue asked Robin who he was, who were his friends, if "The Tower" was a lame codename for something, if he belonged to a cult, and where babies came from. He filled her in, but had to admit he knew nothing of the latter, having no childhood or middle school education of his own. She gave him a sensitive nod.  
  
"Can I become a Titan?" she inquired curiously.  
  
"What are your powers?"  
  
"Everything, doy."  
  
"Rock! Can you control them?"  
  
"Nope, not at all."  
  
"Okay, you're in! I guess I should tell my friends or something."  
  
The two of them somehow made it across from the city to the island the Tower was on, and as Robin approached its entrance, he punched in the override for the security. Mary Sue peered over his shoulder.  
  
"I don't care if you see it, just don't tell anyone. Even though I met you, like, fifteen minutes ago, I trust you... friend," Robin's face became wistful at the last word. Mary Sue gave him a sweet smile and Robin felt his heart flutter. He motioned for them to go inside when the heavy doors geared open. When his back was turned, Mary Sue's innocent look fell dark. She spent a few seconds suddenly dwelling on her angsty past, feeling tears welling up in her eyes, then wiped them away and followed Robin at his heels.  
  
The doors to the main room slid open and Robin spotted Raven on the couch, nose buried in a book. He faced Mary Sue and pressed a finger to his lips, then tiptoed as quietly as he could towards Raven. Seconds before he would leap forward and yell, "BOO!" Raven whipped around and hurled her novel at Robin's chest. It landed with a nice THUD and he crumpled to the ground, wheezing. Mary Sue ran to Robin's side and knelt over him.  
  
"Robin! Are you okay?" Mary Sue's eyes were wide and full of concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, now that you're here," Robin gushed. Mary Sue blushed.  
  
"Who are you?" Raven glared at her. Mary Sue stood up and twiddled her thumbs.  
  
"My name is Mary Sue. Robin told me I could stay here so I could put my powers to use," said she meekly.  
  
"Doesn't that sound remarkably like someone else we once met?" Raven shot Robin a look.  
  
"Not that I can remember," Robin crinkled his nose. "Have you been playing with highlighters again?"  
  
"Y'all. Suck." Raven stomped out of the room, then came back to snatch her book from next to Robin and promptly give him a kick in the side. He keeled over in pain as she marched out again. Mary Sue used her healing powers on Robin's ribs.  
  
"I don't think she likes me much," Mary Sue sighed, watching the rays of white dance from her hands to Robin's body.  
  
"She doesn't like anyone much. Raven likes BOOKS," they both shook their heads disapprovingly, "But I like you. Actually, Mary Sue, I love you."  
  
"Aww, really?" she beamed.  
  
"Yes, ever since that day... well, today... that we first met, I knew it was true love. Let's be together forever!"  
  
Mary Sue threw her arms around him. "Yes!"  
  
"Do you love me, Mary Sue?"  
  
"Ummmm... sure."  
  
"Oh, good, because I wouldn't want to bring back this very expensive bracelet I just so happen to have for you," Robin took out a box from his pocket, revealing a shining silver bracelet. Mary Sue gasped, fluttering her eyelashes, and let him clasp it around her wrist.  
  
"Oh, Robin, how ever did you get this?"  
  
"Plot reasons. I think I was gonna give it to Starfire or something, but you're prettier."  
  
"Let's go make out!" she squealed, grabbing his wrist and pulling his along the corridors to his room, of which she conveniently knew the route to.  
  
"Finally!!!" said Robin, thanking the god of puberty.  
  
A/N: Wow, I am so going to regret posting this after I feel compelled to continue it. Many thanks to Raina (Mercedes2) for reading it along the way! I really, really like reviews... y'know? Do it! 


End file.
